Such Great Heights
by Turkishkracker
Summary: Alissa Anderson...or at least that's what everyone knows her by. Not much is known about her past... or why she's a little...well, her. Yeah, maybe she talks to herself a little loudly sometimes, but err... please read and enjoy this wonderful adventure of Alissa as a Heart Pirate... if you choose too. Law/OC
1. Prologue: Let me sleep!

Prologue:

**_Drip drop, drip drop, drip drop_**

_Alissa's body started to react to that sound again. Her eyes wanted to open but she refused to let them... she had to get what little moments of sleep she had at the time._

**_Drip drop, drip drop, drip drop_**

_There was that annoying sound coming from one of the pipes again..._

_**Drip drop-**_

_"GAAAAAHHH"_

_She jerks up, grabbing one of her pillows and throws it at the leaking pipe, not really helping much in the situation at all._

_"Ughh... damn it..." she angrily mutters while covering her ears from the annoying sound. While doing so she falls back on to the bed with a loud thump, still covering her ears. Attempting to close her eyes again, loud shouts are heard from outside of the room she's sleeping in. Now she was sure she wouldn't be getting any sleep for a long while now..._

_Alissa gets up again, uncovering her ears, pulling the blanked off her and walks outside to see what the commotion is. _

_"What are you all screaming like a bunch of girls for?" She demands slightly aggravated. _

_"It's the Captain!" shouts Bepo, the one animal of the group. _

_Alissa walks over and peeks over the rather large men of the crew, seeing them gawking over the recent news letter._  
_Their captain had formed an alliance with none other than Monkey D. Luffy. _

**_AN: hello everyone~! I know this is such a very VERY short prologue, but eh. :P If you read this then I thank you very much for giving it a chance! and hope you are interested in reading more! I don't really have much to say... yet, seeing as how this is a very short chapter prologue thing.. but thanks. and I'm out. _**

**_ciao~_**

**_~you're very excited authoress Turkishkracker_**


	2. Chapter 1: Let's talk about triggers!

**Chapter 1: Let's talk about triggers!**

Alissa tried so desperately not to cover her ears from all the loud noise the crew managed to make and over something that really wasn't a big deal at all! So what if the captain wanted to form an alliance with the Strawhat pirates, she really could care less... at the moment.

She had only been with this crew for nearly a year, so maybe she didn't understand the captain as well as Bepo, the crew's talking polar bear, and the other two well-known members Penguin and Shachi. They had been with him since practically the beginning of time!

But continuing on... You could say she was... slightly more crazy than most crazy people... but hey, everyone has a little crazy in them. But she was a little crazier, like it was said, than most.  
She was easily triggered by three things. Constant dripping noises, loud and very obnoxious crew members screaming about an alliance and the last thing was...

This was part of the reason why she couldn't sleep at night. Maybe only 40 percent of the reason... but still!  
The last thing that triggered her the most was her million timer cheating boyfriend! Thinking about it just made her want to barf and this very moment while the crew was STILL screaming and making a big deal out of the alliance. Seriously... what's the deal with that? They really need to calm their tits.

As that very thought came across Alissa's mind, she throws her hands up in frustration and decides to go back to her room, yanking the newspaper from them and taking it with her. If it was kept with them any longer, they would soon be performing some kind of magic dance ritual around the damn thing...

Alissa makes it back to her room with the annoying drip drop sounds again and tries her best to ignore it.  
"Damn it... should have taken Shachi too..." she mutters while skimming through a few pages of the newspaper. Her eyes lingered over the alliance article for a few moments before flipping the page.  
She regret even taking the damn newspaper at the very moment she recognizes the face on the next page.  
"EEEEEK!" She squeaks a little too over dramatically and throws the paper at the leak and watches it get completely soaked with a horrified expression. Only in several minutes does she fully calm down...  
Throwing a small glance at the now soaked paper with HIM on it... she lets out a long depressed sigh.

Izelle Cross, her last trigger...

Alissa picks up the soaked paper and stares at the page.  
You're probably wondering, if she can act that horrified towards him, why is she so calm now? And when only moments ago she wanted to barf at the mere thought of her boyfriend...  
It was(a slightly complicated thought process... their relationship was a rather strange one. Well, at least it was now. Sighing again she falls backwards onto her bed and stairs endlessly at the ceiling. 

*flashback*

It was probably 2 years before Alissa met the Heart pirates when she was on a separate voyage of her own. She had met Izelle Cross in the Grand Line on one of the worst days.

"Damn it all...!" mutters Alissa angrily as her boat is nowhere in sight. "Just how the hell do you lose a boat that is only a few feet in front of you for a few minutes...? Just gaaaahh-"

She starts hitting her head over and over.

"Oi, Crazy woman!"

Alissa's head shoots up quickly at that. "I am not crazy... who SAID THAT?!" she shouts.

A finger pokes her shoulder and she turns around shooting the source an angry glare.

"Ok... then why are you talking to yourself like that? You could get brain damage from hitting your head- and you're bleeding." came the reply of the guy who poked her and stood awkwardly pointing at her now bleeding head, nearly sweat dropping.

Alissa brushes a hand over her head and looks at it. Damn it... he was right.

"Woopsies..."

The strange guy blinks a few times before letting out a long laugh. Alissa starts glaring up at the man again, and as soon as he calms down, gets a better look at him.

He had slightly long black hair, maybe stopped below his ear lobes... and his eyes... they were a bright crimson red... almost demonic looking.

"U-uh... who...are you exactly?" she asks him curiously. And as she does, he only smiles devilishly at that.

"Izelle Cross. First mate of the Bone Pirates." he says all that a bit too proudly. "What about you? Or can I just call you 'That Crazy Woman'?

Alissa scoffs.

"It's Alissa Anderson to you, demon eyes."

Izelle almost laughs again. "So, you lost your boat?"

Alissa nods.

"Well my sis might have one you could use..."

Alissa looks up desperately. "Really? I could definitely use one..."

"Let me ask... you seem like you're in a rush..." Izelle looks over in the direction of the docks. "HEY ATOLI!" and with no reply Izelle sighs lazily.

"Give me a moment..." with that he rushes over to the docks and onto what was probably his pirate ship, looking for this Atoli person, who was likely ignoring him.

Izelle comes back over.

"Can't loan any boats, but we can take ya to the next island." He smiles widely down at Alissa as she thinks for a moment.

"Well... I guess..." she mutters looking at the ground.

"Great" and with that, Izelle grabs her hand excitedly and drags her onto the Bone Pirate's ship.

*flashback out* 

Alissa's eyes open slowly her body in the same position she had drifted to sleep in, head still facing the same gray ceiling for who knows how long. Sighing, she sits up thinking a bit about the dream she had just had and looks over at the picture of Izelle again.

She picked up the paper, since it was about dry now, and holds it closer to her face. She smiles slightly, and weirdly smells the paper... but that is then disrupted by a couple papers falling out onto the ground.

The headline read:

_**TRAFALGAR LAW FORMS AN ALLIANCE WITH MONKEY D. LUFFY.**_

_**AN: Thank you you Monkey D. Writer for the fave,follow, and review for this story! Hope you will enjoy this Chapter~ and thank you SnarkyAnnabelle for the follow and fave~ (she is also my editor fyi) this makes me so happy! and I really had fun with this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy! hears a some typed up mush from my Editor~ **_

_**EN: Well, what to say here… First, I don't write the damn thing, I just help make it better. Second, I'm the editor. You can just call me Anna. Third… good job Paige. Other than that, I just hope you enjoyed the story.**_

_**AN: again thanks~ I'm out.**_

_**Ciao**_

_**~You're very very very very excited and happy authoress, Turkishkracker.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Captains Orders are Absolute!

Chapter 2: Captains orders are absolute!

Alissa sighs miserably as she sits eating some toast with the rest of the crew, being loud as usual about the same damn thing that happened a few days ago, and we all know what that is.

"We should go get him right now, Strawhat might try something!" says Shachi.

_Pffft, like what?_ Is the question that runs through her mind.

"Captain Law specifically ordered us to stay put here until he gets back. No matter _how_ long it takes." replies Penguin matter-o-factly.

"It's so hoooot" Is Bepo's reply to just about everything anyone had said.

Alissa sighs again.

Seriously, this was really starting to get on her nerves again...

She finishes the last of her toast and stands up, pushing her chair into the table. At the sound of the chair scraping across the floor, Shachi and Penguin look over at her.

"What do you think Lissa?" They both ask in unison.

"Huh?" Alissa stops and turns to face them, then looks around the room, and notices everyone staring at her now. "Uh...well..." she starts to scratch her back nervously.

"Law can do whatever he wants I guess... he is the captain after all. Captain's orders are absolute"

The rest of the crew nods in agreement. Hopefully that would shut them up about the whole alliance thing... and as soon as they start talking to each other again she takes the opportunity to leave and find a place to think by herself.

**EN: Well, chapter two, and I've already run out of things to say. Hmm… This is a short chapter, as you've probably already noticed. But, hey, not every chapter can be long. Anyways, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, a review would most definitely be appreciated, as would a follow and/or a favorite.**

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story ^_^ and thank you for the review Monkey D. Writer. hahaha and yes, Trafalgar Writer has formed an alliance with you. *-* Also, I've been thinking about doing some flash back chapters about her and Izelle and their whole dealio. Soooo... yeah. Sorry this chapter is short but eh. I'm not going to beat my self over how long each chapter is. It is what is it. ^_^ as long as you enjoy it I'm cool. And I'm always happy to take suggestions. I already have a lot of things planned out for way way way into the story. :) **


	4. Chapter 3: A Little Flash Back

_Chapter 3: A Little Flash Back_

It had been several months now since Alissa had started traveling with Izelle and the Bone Pirates. They were... an interesting group. Especially their captain, who also happened to be Izelle's older twin sister.

"Ugh... motherfucking spring islands..." came Atoli's voice as they made dock on an Island called Jaro. "I hate spring islands..."

Alissa turns around while walking as she makes her way off the ship. "Atoli, you hate just about everything. As long as it gives you an excuse to complain..."

Atoli shoots a glare at her, which was her normal look to just about everything. Rarely did she smile or even laugh, usually she only found joy in hurting someone or was drunk off of some kind of alcoholic drink. She had somewhat of a hateful and almost violent personality, always provoking people and starting fights at random bars where they would stock up food or other drink beverages for any long voyages.

Her hair was jet black and spiked up pretty much 100% of the time you saw her, black lipstick, and lots of eyeliner, mascara and just... well any kind of makeup that was usually black. You could say her outfit was quite the revealing one. Her bikini top with shorty shorts and close to knee high boots. And you guessed right... that was all black too. Oh, and let's not forget her red demonic looking eyes that looked exactly like Izelle's, and it wasn't hard to notice the two piercings on her left eyebrow.

Alissa wasn't too bothered by her almost hookerish appearance, but you could never EVER say that too her, because that would be the end of you and it had happened before. Alissa didn't have to be worried about being called words like 'Slut' or 'Hooker' since she dressed... well... not like Atoli at least. Just her normal oversized hoodies usually meant for a man to wear and sometimes baggy shorts with her usual cowboy boots. Hmmm... maybe the boots were a little too much? Not like she cared.

Enough with appearances... 

"Izelle, take me to a fucking bar..." Atoli demands as she pulls a hoodie over her face that is, surprisingly, long sleeved to block the sunlight from her skin. Izelle only sighs and shrugs, then leads them to the nearest bar. And as they finally make it to one after not really that long of a walk Atoli complains about the sun and being on a spring island, of course throwing in a 'few' potty words here and there.

The two of them including Alissa take a seat at the bar stool, Atoli getting her usual alcoholic beverage, Izelle who usually got booze and Alissa who usually got some kind of juice.

She looks over to Izelle whose eyes instantly start scanning the room as soon as he gets his booze and spots a group of men in one of the corners. One of them was looking in their direction... Izelle whispers something to Atoli, then Atoli turns around and looks at that same group.

"Hmmm..." Atoli mutters in interest, one of her creepy smiles slipping across her face. She then stands up and at the same time the one man who was looking at them stands also. Man... was he one hotty... and Alissa knew a hot man when she saw one.

Atoli then started walking towards the dark haired man and they exchanged a couple looks then disappeared up some random set of stairs in the bar.

"Huh..?" Alissa pointed at them and then looked at Izelle, confused.

"Everyone has their needs, right?"

Alissa's eyes widen a bit then she shakes her head. "I guess..." 

Several hours later, Alissa and Izelle decide to head back to the ship since Atoli still wasn't finished with whatever is was she was doing... Alissa decided not to think any more of it, despite the obvious hints. There was a beautiful sunset and she was going to take this opportunity to watch.

"Lissa..."

Alissa is sat upon the edge of the wooden ship railing staring out at the sea, lost in thought, rather than paying attention to Izelle who was trying to get her attention in the first place.

"Oi, Lissa." He says her name again.

She looks over to him with a questioning look. When he just stares back at her not replying she turns her attention back to the sun set reflecting off of the calm waters.

"Ahem."

"What?"

"Whatcha doing?"

"Staring at the sunset..."

"That's boring."

"No it's not."

"Yeah, it is."

"It's rare for me to get a peaceful moment like this..." Alissa frowns while looking back to Izelle. He only smiles and walks a few steps to stand beside her, a little too close for comfort, and stares at the sunset too.

"Ehhh... I guess it's not that bad then..."

Alissa laughs, which has Izelle staring at her from the corner of his eyes... feeling his stare Alissa slightly blushes.

"S-stop staring...!" she shouts which only has Izelle chuckling and turning his gaze back to the sun.

"Alright, chill." He says all the while smiling as they watch the remainder of the sun set in silence.

**AN: Hi, thanks to those who have read, favorite, followed and of course reviewed! Monkey D Writer, you're reviews always put a smile on my face hehe. Thank you ^_^ and I believe I said before... I might just have some flash back chapter's here and there... because I'm the idiot who started this story just before the fricken Dressrosa arc so there's only so much that I can do! soo... yeah.. don't worry guys! Law will eventually show up! And my editor does have a story up for my little err... Atoli so if you're interested in her story check out SnarkyAnnabelle to read up on her first chapter. It is highly entertaining! Anyways... I really can't think of anything else to put but thanks for reading! I'm out~ **  
**Ciao**  
**~You're very satisfied authoress, Turkishkracker**

**EN: Yeah, I guess I don't really have much to say here…Atoli finally appeared, sooo…. Yay? I don't know. Oh, and I guess I should add something about the story I started… about Atoli. Check it out, maybe? Other than that, hope you enjoyed reading this.**


	5. Chapter 4: Boring Yellow Submarine

**Chapter 4: We all live in a boring yellow submarine**

Alissa lets out a huge sigh as the boredom starts to kick in. How many days now had it been since their captain left to go do... things? _Ugh..._. she was way too damn bored at this point and something had to be done about it. How could you fix boredom when you couldn't get anywhere on this damn submarine? Shachi and Penguin had made up their mind to stay and not move the sub... at all! Only when they had to hide from Marines they would go under for a while and that was usually hot and miserable... oh, and boring.

"Can we _pleaseeeeeeeeee_ just ... do something!" Alissa nearly screams.

Shachi looks over to her stopping whatever project he had been working on, probably for the submarine. "Huh?"

"I'm bored. _Sooooooooooooooooo _bored that I'm dying!"

Shachi gives her a look.

"I don't know why you're telling me, there's nothing I can do." He replies then turns his attention back to the project.

"Of course there is! By the way... where's fluffy cuteness and Penguin?"

"You mean Bepo?" Shachi sighs, "They went out to get some supplies I think..."

"And I wasn't invited? _Ughhh...!" _Alissa makes a pouty face, then stands up and walks around in circles since there was nothing better for her to do. After a few minutes of that, Penguin walks in through the door of the room Alissa was bothering Shachi in.

"Hey, just got the paper from the cute birdie." he says with a slight blush across his face. Penguin and his weakness for animals...

"There's nothing cute about it..." Bepo replied.

"You can talk!" shouts Penguin.

"I'm sorry..."

Alissa could have slapped Penguin right there for making her little fluffy ball of cuteness look so sad, like someone stole his favorite fish and ate it or something. Her face went up into a weird and almost creepy grin when she couldn't resist the kind of cuteness this adorable fluffy talking polar bear could manage to make. 

"It's ok fluffy cuteness... It's ok... talking bears are totally fine." Alissa mutters loudly.

"My name is Bepo." Bepo corrects her sounding slightly annoyed at the human who never remembered her name... unless she doing that on purpose.

"Talking bears are NOT ok."

"Shut up Shachi, you don't know what you're saying" Alissa sticks her tongue out at him only getting another look in return. She then turns over to Penguin. "Can I see that paper?"

Penguin nods and hands it over to her. She skims through most of the pages, eyes fixed on the alliance article yet again. Apparently the Kid, Hawkins, and On Air pirates had formed an alliance around the same time as Law and Luffy...

"Hmmmm..." she looks over it all again. "Interesting..."

Penguin and Shachi look over to her. "What is?" they ask.

"I was thinking..." she mutters.

"What?" goes their unison reply.

"I'm gonna go find the captain."

Shachi and Penguin exchange looks, then look at her, and then look back at each other than her...

"Wait...WHAT?!"

Alissa smirks.

"You heard me."

**EN: You're turning these out pretty fast Paige… good job. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

**AN: wooooooooooo~ I kinda had fun with this, especially with Bepo and Penguin. I just love the heart pirate's crew...! /w/ and yeah... Alissa has a weakness for cute things. She really likes bunnies... and apparently talking polar bears too. Anyways... thanks for the awesome reviews Monkey D. Writer and** **10th Squad 3rd Seat~ I'll definitely be writing more! Also thanks everyone else for the favorites and the follows, it is much appreciated~ ^_^ Also I want to thank my editor who I always give a editors notes too, for helping make this story so much more better. **

**:)**

**Anyways, I'm just glad I'm sort of getting somewhere. I guess you'll have to violate Captain Law then, huh Monkey D. Writer? hehehe... thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed this and will enjoy the following chapters! **

**Ciao!**

**~Your happiest authoress, Turkishkracker. **


End file.
